


He's my Cherry PIe

by GabrielsLoveForSamsHair (DestielMoreLikeBestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Inspired by Music, M/M, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielMoreLikeBestiel/pseuds/GabrielsLoveForSamsHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is hurt on a hunt, so he has to go to the hospital. Dean blames himself and Castiel tries to make up to him. Sexual tension rises and then they frickle- frackle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's my Cherry PIe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Cherry Pie" by Warrant. I don't own any of the characters, or the song..... so, yeah. It's my first time writing an adult story, so...... yeah.

Dean's mind replayed the petrifying hollow thud, followed by a loud snap that came with Sam, slamming against the wall. They had been on a hunt and gotten more than they bargained for. What they thought was just a haunting, was actually a rouge pack of hellhounds. Castiel had apparated right when Dean needed him most, when Dean was surrounded by hellhounds. Castiel did some ancient biblical mojo, and then slaughtered them all with his angel blade. 

Castiel had the courtesy to zap Sam and Dean to a nearby hospital, and then Dean to a cheap motel. The moment they got there, Dean started pacing the room. Castiel could sense Dean's fury, but he could not place it. He could sense anger and heat rolling off or Dean, oozing out of his pores. He could see Deans lips, thin and white with worry, and his fists, balled up in anger. Castiel hadn't ever seen Dean that mad. 

"Where were you?" Dean suddenly exclaimed, causing Castiel to widen his eyes with shock, and then return to his furrowed brow and tilted head. "I prayed to you, every second of that fight. Sammy... Sam was hurt! It's your fault. If you had just come when I called you, we wouldn't be in this predicament!" Dean walked over to the bed and sat on it, putting his head in his hands. 

"Dan..." Castiel replied, his voice dangerously low, "I am not your slave, you are not my master. I will not come when you tell me to, I have a more important cause to fight, then helping you and your brother get out of trouble." Castiel walked over to the bed and stood in front of Dean, successfully invading his private space. Dean abruptly stood up, and gripped on to Castiel's shoulders, shaking him roughly.

"Thats exactly what you are." Dean growled, eyes dark green in the dim light. " You ARE my slave, I AM your maser, and you WILL come when I tell you. Whether you like it or not, you belong to me." Dean spun Castiel around, pushing him down on the bed. He pressed his body into Castiel's, feeling the comforting warmth of another body, under several layers of clothes. Dean pulled off Castiel's trenchcoat and straddled him, sitting on his chest. Castiel's eyes bugged out as he saw the prominent bulge in Dean's pants. Dean smiled, licking his lips and unzipped his jeans. Castiel wriggled under him, trying to get out of Deans hold, but Dean knew exactly where to push and put pressure to keep Castiel still. Castiel's blue eyes widened when he realized he was trapped, under Dean, and his lips parted in a small "Oh!" as Dean inched his crotch closer to Castiel's face.

Dean pulled out his semi hard erection, resting it on Castiel's cheek. "No... Dean no! Please, I can't do this." Dean ignored Castiel's pleas and rammed his cock between Castiel's soft, moist lips. Dean groaned as his dick was surrounded soft, wet tissue. He shifted, and thrusting his hips, penetrating Castiel over and over again, filling the air with wet, slapping sounds and groans. Castiel felt his eyes filling up with tears, as Dean's member entered his mouth, he could feel it in the back of of his throat, making him gag. Castiel tried to get his hands free while Dean was preoccupied with his mouth, but Dean noticed and pinned Castiel's writs above his head, thrusting even faster. Castiel tried screaming, but every thrust made Dean's dick fill him up, leaving no room for words. Castiel's mouth started feeling numb, but Dean continued mouthfucking him. Dean thrust faster and faster, ball tightening, and Castiel braced himself. Dean thrust one last time, shoving his cock all the way down Castiel's throat, and came. "Swallow it!" Dean moaned, but Castiel denied him the pleasure. Castiel let the come dribble out of his mouth as he looked defiantly. Dean let his eyes rest on Castiel's blue ones. "Well, well, well," Dean smiled. "Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." Castiel's vision went black. 


End file.
